


Blame The Darkness, Not The Sin

by Sleepy_Spirals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Letters, Love Triangles, Multi, Post-War, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Spirals/pseuds/Sleepy_Spirals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celine Van Allen finds herself in the position of Head Girl when everyone returns to Hogwarts to complete their NEWTs. As she struggles to cope with Fred's death by throwing herself into the usual regiment of studies, Quidditch and 'preparing for the future', another kind of evil is biding his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing Flowers For Tombstones

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Anything that seems familiar to you is JK Rowling's. I only own the original characters. Thanks for stopping by and don't be afraid to leave reviews.

“So we’re going back tomorrow. I still don’t see the point but that new Minister for Education, Mathilda what’s-her-face. She’s insisted on everyone involved in the War to _receive proper education_. You would think that being war heroes and killing Voldemort would merit for an early graduation. Anyway… I don’t know how I feel about the coming year. I mean, _Head Girl_? I always thought that Hermione would get the badge, you know? I don’t know what McGonagall was thinking.” Celine Van Allen paused, the trace of her laughter dying on her lips. “It’s going to be weird without you there.” Her fingertips toyed with the blades of grass.

“I mean, either way you weren’t going to be there…at Hogwarts…But we could’ve met at Hogsmeade. Especially since… Since you and George were planning to open another store there…” The sobs came unexpectedly and Celine allowed the grief to burst forth, grief that came from the deepest parts of her core. “ _Oh Fred_ …”

Her fingers helplessly traced his name on the tombstone, searching for some sort of sign that he was there. That he was listening and this was all some elaborate plan. Because who else would be able to pull off an ‘I faked my own death’ scheme if not the Trouble Twins?   
Maybe he would apparate behind the tombstone?  
Or appear at supper later, walking nonchalantly into the dining room as if nothing had happened. Like that bloke from that Muggle book that Hermione had lent her, Sherlock Holmes the man that survived his own suicide.

“Fred this isn’t _fair_. You weren’t supposed to die. You promised me…We were going to get a place in Faerytale… Have kids…Build a life together…” She was gripping the smooth edges of the headstone, inhaling another balmy summer night. “How could you propose to me and then _die_?” The last syllable came out as a harsh rasp as Celine’s small frame convulsed under the force of her sobs.

Her fingers curled around the long stems of roses she had brought to his grave, her tears showering the exquisite red petals. A pair of arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her backwards onto her haunches.   
Hands that was so similar…  
Scent that was so similar…  
  
“Ssshhh… Celine… It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

_Voice_ that was so similar…

“How can it George?” Her tone was harsher than she intended. “How can it ever be okay?”

“Because it just has to.” George said. “You weren’t the only one that lost a part of yourself that night.”   
His words hit her in the most unpleasant way, anger slowly seeping into her veins.   
_Well this isn’t about you, George!_  
Celine slumped against George, shaking her head shamefacedly at her selfish thoughts, the fight leaving her body. He slowly began to pull her up, his arms steadying her swaying body.  
“Here.” He produced a handkerchief which Celine took wordlessly. “We better head back. Mum will wonder where we’ve gotten to.”

George knew they had to hurry but some part of him refused to apparate to the fringes of the Burrow’s backyard, choosing instead to lead Celine down the hill and past the Gothic cemetery gates taking the long and dusty path back home. They remained silent as their footsteps echoed off the dimly lit pavements. George wasn’t about to admit it to her, but he found a strange type of solace within Celine. Almost like he had a part of Fred back with him every time he gazed into her striking lavender colored pupils.

“I never knew.” His voice cracked. Celine glanced at him, her face almost expressionless.   
“I never knew that he proposed.” George continued. Celine nodded, her face not betraying the turmoil of emotions that simmered beneath the surface of her skin. George seemed to fumble now, “I mean… I always figured… He was going to… He spoke of it often-…”

“Did he?”

“Oh yeah.” George nodded, clearing his throat as he remembered the look on Fred’s face when he had first announced his plans to marry Celine while they had been plotting against Umbridge.

_“I’m going to marry her.” Fred declared proudly, producing with a flourish the list of ingredients they would need to make their everlasting fireworks. They were discussing their rebellion against the horrid toad, Umbridge._  
“You’re what?” George asked incredulously. He couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Celine.” Fred clarified, taking a seat at the table where George and Lee Jordan were discussing their strategies to cause as much chaos as they possibly can during the fifth years’ OWLs. “I’m going to marry her.”  
“Mate, I know she means the world to you but do you think you’ve thought this through?” Lee Jordon asked dubiously. “Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes has barely started-…”  
“But business is already pouring in.” Fred interjected. “We’ve got Zonko’s asking for partnership rights. And it wouldn’t be now. It’ll be after… You know… After all this mess with You –Know-Who is over.”   
“That could take years.” George said, rubbing the back of his knuckles. Why did he suddenly feel abandoned? He and Fred always did everything together. And he knew they couldn’t possibly marry the same girl but George always envisioned when they day came the two would take that serious step together.

“He’s been planning it since we got our startup money from Harry. I guess he sort of knew that we were going to have a pretty lucrative business.” George said and then glanced at Celine. “He was waiting for the war to be over. He didn’t want to rush into things.”

Harsh laughter came from Celine. “Yeah and look where that got him.” She said bitterly. “Bill had the right idea. Get married before someone dies.”  
  
“He didn’t do it on purpose, Celine.” George tried to keep his voice even but was finding it hard to. Celine gave him a look which caused George to grab her upper arm rather uncharacteristically. “He was _my_ twin. If anyone should have the right to wallow in grief and in pain, it’s me. Don’t be such a self-centered prat.”  
She yanked her arm out of his grip. “Stop using that against me!” Celine snarled, tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks. “Everyone knows about you and your special bond you had with Fred but you have to understand that I was _just as important_.”

“I never said that you weren’t!”

“Well that’s what it always seems like.” Celine muttered. The Burrow was in sight, yellow lights were shining out of the off-centered windows and a lone owl, _was it Pigwidgeon?_   
No. This owl was far too big to be the diminutive owl that had been a gift to Ron after making prefect. Celine vaguely remembered the day when the brown barn owl from Hogwarts arrived during their sixth year, carrying not just the usual envelope containing their list of school books and other miscellaneous items that would need for their first year as NEWTs student, but also a shiny Gryffindor badge with a large ‘P’ stamped on the middle.

_“Dumbledore must’ve thought it would be safer for students if he increased the number of prefects.” Harry took the badge from Celine’s hand.  
“You’re not…upset are you?” Celine asked, remembering his reaction when Ron had first gotten the badge instead of him. Harry shrugged. “My Dad was never a prefect anyway.”_

Mrs. Weasley took one look at Celine’s disheveled hair and dirtied knees as she entered the kitchen and immediately took the raven-haired girl in her arms. Celine didn’t know whether it was anxiety or depression or fatigue but Mrs. Weasley’s matronly demeanor caused her to break down into sobs all over again.   
“I know dear,” Mrs. Weasley stroked Celine’s long hair reassuringly. “I know.”

~*~

Celine sat closest to the window of the black Sedan (magically enlarged of course) courtesy of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic. Harry and Ron had been quite unhappy that despite having saved the world from Voldemort, they were still required to produce NEWTs certification in order to qualify for the Auror application. Ron was still arguing about the lunacy of it all when Mrs. Weasley turned around and said if he did not quit his griping she was going to use the Silencing Charm on him. He sat in fumed silence for the rest of the trip.  
  
“I don’t know. It might not be so bad, Ron. After all, we’ve never had the chance to experience a normal year. Maybe we ought to enjoy the quiet life before throwing ourselves back into it.” Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny’s shoulders causing Ron to roll his eyes but he grunted begrudgingly.

“I didn’t think you’d want a quiet life, Harry.” Mr. Weasley chimed from beside the driver. “I think you might find it rather dull.”

“You know me, Mr. Weasley. I like to find peace when I can.” Harry said, earning an earnest chuckle from the older wizard.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled a little at but her eyes were drawn to Celine whom hadn’t spoken a word since they entered the car. She loved Celine dearly and thought of her as a surrogate child especially since her mother had died when she was twelve. Celine’s father on the other hand, was constantly abroad as he worked as an ambassador for the Ministry of Magic working closely with the Muggle Prime Minister.

Ever since the death of his wife, the prestigious Philippe Van Allen had been unwilling to give up their estate that his wife had so lovingly helped make into a home and had fallen into deep depression. At the urge of concerned relatives, Philippe realized that the only piece of Helena he would ever have left is Celine. He quickly accepted the position as ambassador and bought a charming townhouse in the middle of London and relocated her studies to Hogwarts so that he could have her closer to him.

Unfortunately, his business trips which also included being present at the royal court left little time for him to spend with his daughter. He needn’t have worried, Celine had befriended the Golden Trio when they had crossed-paths whilst taking care of Hagrid when Buckbeak was sentenced by the Wizengamot.

Mrs. Weasley watched Celine’s fingers gently tracing spirals in the condensation on the window. She wasn’t surprised when she found the seventeen year old sitting at the breakfast table at 6am. The knees on her jeans were stained with wet patches and she was nursing a mug of tea in her hands.

“I had to go see him. Before we left. I took some sunflowers from the garden. I hope you don’t mind.” Celine murmured over the rim of her mug.   
Wordlessly Mrs. Weasley had embraced her, understanding Celine’s pain only too well.


	2. Cats and Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Same drill my loves, anything that is familiar to you belongs to JK Rowling. Anything else was more than likely thought up by my wacky imagination. :) Don't be afraid to leave reviews, they're really appreciated!

“Meow.”

“Celine, we need to get to the prefect’s carriage.”  
  
“Meeeeoowww….”

“I know that! He just won’t let me leave him!” Celine said exasperatedly, trying to remove the little Mainecoon from her lap.

The kitten hastily named, ‘Rascal’, had been a gift from George. The lone twin had waited at King’s Cross for the Weasleys to arrive with Harry and Celine so that he could present the kitten to her as well as say farewell.

Celine felt her spirits lift the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful kitten that has a dark mahogany colored undercoat, black markings and huge forest green eyes. She could’ve kissed George on the cheek if he didn’t so achingly reminded her of Fred.

“Celine!” Hermione Granger prompted impatiently from the door of their compartment.

“Here. Let us have him. You lot better get going.” Ginny carefully unhooked Rascal’s claws from Celine’s soft grey sweater. With a grudging sigh, Celine slid out of her seat following the swish of Hermione’s wavy hair. Ron was talking rapidly to Hermione he had not been as enthused when she had announced just after the War that she wasn’t interested in becoming an Auror. He was apparently still trying to change her mind.

“How’s your father, Celine?” Hermione asked ignoring Ron’s comment about Aurors being ‘ _the best fit for us four_ ’.  
“I don’t know. He writes often enough but he’s not the most descriptive of writers.” Celine replied. “Your family doing alright?”  
“They were rather surprised to find themselves in Perth.” Hermione pushed her hair back with a flick of her wrist. The lock of hair was persistent and she kept repeating the motion every so often. Her hair was no longer the same frizzy mess that Celine had known and loved since they were thirteen. In fact, it seemed as if she had gotten them professionally done since she last saw her. “But I explained to them it was to protect them. I mean, I could hardly be of much help if I was going to be worrying about my parents every day.”

“Now you know what it was like.” Ron mumbled darkly. Celine felt her heart tightening.

“You know, I’m really nervous about this Head Girl thing. Professor McGonagall really caught me off guard with the letter…” Celine prattled on, eager to change the subject. Not that the topic she had chosen was much of an improvement. Already she could feel the butterflies in her stomach race a little faster. “-I wonder who the Head Boy is? Professor McGonagall hinted to some changes being made to Hogwarts’s student government-…”

They came to the entrance of the prefects’ carriage located near the front of the train, right after the kitchens. The door which had a painted Hogwarts badge slid open silently revealing the handful of prefects that had already arrived. Celine recognized most of the faces who greeted the trio with gusto and warmth. Ernie McMillan was pumping Ron’s hand quite furiously that Ron looked worried he was going to have his entire arm ripped off. The younger Slytherin prefects that Celine vaguely remembered were watching her with narrowed eyes, noticing her new prefect badge that had ‘Head Girl’ emblazoned beneath the customary design. Noting the slight greenish tinge that had appeared beneath Celine’s powdered cheeks Hermione gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Led by Hermione, they took seats on one of the empty rows of benches lined with soft silk pillows of black and white. The crystals from the chandelier above bounced merrily to the momentum of the train threatening to spill hot candle wax onto the unsuspecting occupants below. There was still another five minutes before they were appointed to start and Celine was mentally going over her speech, practicing the breathing techniques her yoga instructor had taught her.

She heard the _swoosh_ of the door followed by footsteps.  
“Is everyone here?” asked a voice that she was only too familiar with.  
Celine’s eyes flew open and she found herself staring at Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair was longer, shaggier than the last time she had seen him. She was surprised at how gaunter and paler he had gotten. With a jolt she remembered that Lucius had been one of the first Death Eaters to be thrown into Azkaban after the War and what she was witnessing was probably a direct result of that.

All of a sudden she felt pity wash over her as memories from the War began to play out in her mind. With a hard shove Hermione quickly brought Celine back to reality and she found herself out of her seat.  
“I uhm… Suspect so.” Celine’s eyes were drawn to script beneath his prefect’s badge. “You’re Head Boy?”

“Your literacy skills impress me, Van Allen.”

Celine felt the heat on her cheeks as gentle titter spread throughout the room.  
“We can begin then since you’re the last to arrive.”  
She stood up and took her place beside him facing the carriage-filled prefects, trying to disregard the bubbling anxiety that was threatening to spill onto her facial features.

If he had any thoughts regarding Professor McGonagall’s decision with her placement as Head Girl his face certainly didn’t betray it. Instead he took it into stride and eyed the rest of those in attendance. Draco immediately launched into a speech he had clearly pre-wrote and memorized. His voice had the tone of a bored school teacher who wanted to be rid of their students as soon as possible. He went through the general guidelines of what is expected as a prefect efficiently and failed to hide his irritation when one of the newly appointed fifth year prefects interrupted his stride.

“Are we still allowed to hand out detentions?” The Hufflepuff asked, his eyes were narrowed on Blaise Zabini.

“Professor McGonagall has yet to debrief Van Allen and I so until then, I cannot phantom what she has in store for us this year including the sort of punishment we are allowed to minister. Especially with….what recently occurred…”

The tension in the room became palpable as everyone leaned forward in their chairs expectantly. Celine hadn’t been in school the last year having been on the search for horcruxes with her best friends. Though from Ginny’s description, Hogwarts had been a very dismal place where the Cruciatus curse was handed as punishment instead of detention.

 “-anyway… Van Allen, do you have something you would like to add?”

“I-uh…” All eyes were on her now and she was suddenly hyper aware of how loud her breathing was. Her mind was as blank as a new piece of parchment. The words she had practiced so hard had somehow vanished. “Not much. Just that…the uhm… The prefect meetings would still be held in the Great Hall on Wednesday evenings. Please inform your Head of Houses or Quidditch Captains, if you plan to participate in Quidditch this year,” there was a rush of muffled excitement at this. Quidditch had been a distant memory when the Carrows had been in charge of Hogwarts. “-and… Don’t forget to patrol the carriages every hour. The rotation rounds are on the bulletin board.” She waved in the general direction of the display case that held a piece of thick creamy paper that held their names next to allotted times and carriage number.

“Inspiring.” Draco remarked. “Right. Well what are all of you still doing here? Dismissed. Or something of the sort.”

He straightened the black silk jacket he wore and headed out the door, Blaise close on his heels. The rest took this as a signal to leave, most were eager to go back to their friends and discuss the glittering new information: Draco Malfoy was Head Boy to Celine’s Head Girl.

~*~

“Snarky git. I swear, McGonagall has officially gone off her rocker. _Malfoy_? A flobberworm could do a much better job at Head Boy than him.” Ron went off as soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the prefects.

Hermione looked thoughtful. “Hmmm…I don’t know. He seemed to be rather in control of things. I expected him to be a lot worse!” She added when she caught Ron shooting a dirty expression at her.

“I still feel like we should’ve left him in the Room of Requirement.” Ron muttered darkly.

“Ronald!”

Celine left the two of them to bicker. Between getting accosted from old classmates that had returned to take their NEWTs along with old members from DA and her mind swirling with the fact that she was going to have to work alongside Draco for the rest of the year, she couldn’t find the energy to make her friends stop arguing.  
Rascal greeted with a soft meow and immediately began climbing all over Celine trying to burrow into her lap.

“Neville! It’s so good to see you again.” Celine greeted, scratching Rascal’s ears. Neville grinned back at her. The scars on his face had healed and all that remained as a reminder was the nasty bruise on his arm that he acquired from wielding the Gryffindor sword.

“Good to see you too, Celine. How’ve you been?” He asked, eyes widening when he realized the absurdity of his question.  
Celine shrugged but her hands tightened around Rascal a little causing the kitten to squirm. She relaxed her grip and side-stepped the obvious. “I’ve been better.”

“Neville’s been telling us about how he’s applying to become a teacher at Hogwarts once we finish our NEWTs.” Ginny added quickly sensing the tension.

“That’s great Neville! Will you be teaching Herbology?” Hermione questioned. Neville looked relieved to move on from his _faux pas_ and immediately launched into a tirade of how he would definitely love to teach Herbology but Professor Sprout is still at the prime of her time and he felt it would be rude if he just swooped in and demanded for her job.

“Personally I think a job as her assistant would be just as good. I’d be able to work closely with the plants. Which is frankly, all I care about.” Neville smiled. “She said she has new seeds for a hybrid between a venomous tentacula and a poisonous orchid. I can’t wait to see them.”

Ron frowned. “That doesn’t sound safe.”

“They actually make good watch plants. They can recognize your scent and attack intruders.”

“But how do they distinguish between friend or foe?” Harry asked.

“Oh…errr…Well… That’s why they’re still in the experimental stage. Herbologists are still studying them.”

Celine settled back against her seat absent-mindedly stroking Rascal letting their conversation float over her. Her eyes glazed over as her thoughts went back to the one thing she didn’t want to linger on: memories of Fred.


	3. Don't You Forget About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Same rules apply; anything somewhat familiar isn't mine.

Everyone wanted to help.

Everyone wanted to be a part of history. To be able to stand tall and say, “I helped in restoring Hogwarts after the war.”

Volunteers came in all forms from the hairy band member of the Weird Sisters to the quiet carpenter who owned a handsome furniture shop in Hogsmeade. Rich Hogwarts alums donated large sums of money and lavish furniture to help redecorate the damaged interiors while the Ministry alongside the team of professors led and managed the planning and rebuilding.

Celine’s chest tightened as her gaze fell on the mural that had been erected in memory of all those who had fallen.

It stands at the entrance of the Hogwart’s gates. As one neared the mural the colors faded away to reveal the smooth black granite wall it had been painted on. This wall contained the names and birth date of those who had their faces painted.

It really wasn’t hard for her to spot the fiery red hair amongst those of the past. She kept her eyes trained on the familiar face despite the painful prick signaling an onslaught of tears, the first of the drops landing on her cheek as the image faded to reveal the dark wet wall behind it. Thunder cracked through the air.

Quite a homecoming.

~*~

Professor McGonagall wore a beautiful high neckline dress the color of charcoal. The ends of her sleeves were made of chiffon the same color and they fluttered elegantly every time she moved. Her dark chestnut hair now streaked with gray was in her usual severe bun and the lines of her face had deepened since the last time Celine had laid eyes on her. Despite her years Professor McGonagall stood tall, looking as regal as a Queen waiting to greet her royal subjects when the newly appointed Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick brought in the group of wide eyed first years.

Celine smiled a little as she heard a little girl that had two long auburn plaits down her back gasp at the floating candles that helped light the Great Hall.

She remembered her own amazement when she had first step foot within the castle. Sure Beauxbatons had a beautiful chateau surrounded by gorgeous gardens with a generous view of the mountains (as almost all wizarding schools were out in the middle of nowhere) but she had yearned for the estate that she had grown up in. Helena had outdone herself with the family manor. Built sometime during the 13th century extensions had been made with each passing generation where each one was like a precious treasure of its own. The modern carriage house made out of colossal stones and handsome cherry wood, the guesthouse which was a full-sized cottage on its own complete with a private garden filled with the most exotic flowers. But Celine loved the house most of all. A gorgeous castle with winding turrets and gargoyles that looked like they were about to fly into battle, the wings span large enough to provide shelter for three full grown adults if they ever found themselves caught outside in the rain. The manor was also staffed with several servants including a cook, a housekeeper, a scullery maid, a coachman and a stable boy. Helena would tend to the garden herself finding solace amongst the lovely flowers. Celine never expressed her disdainful opinions regarding the sale of the estate.  
  
But that was why Hogwarts had enchanted her so. The castle reminded Celine of the home she had to leave behind in exchange for the modest townhouse facing Hyde Park. The ferocity of the nature that surrounded them reminded her of the rugged and wild part of France where her family had laid claim on the land for many generations. Celine vowed to do her mother’s memory justice one day and buy back what should have been part of her inheritance.

She was abruptly brought out of her reminiscing by the thunderous clapping that rivaled the storm outside. The Sorting Ceremony had begun. Celine watched in amusement as Professor Flitwick brought an extra stool to stand on to be able to place the Sorting Hat onto the new students. He read from a long piece of parchment that rolled to the floor the glint of his silver glasses was caused by the flames from nearby candles.  

“Quite a number of students this year.” Hermione observed as one by one the apprehensive first years were sorted into their houses. Celine clapped along appropriately when a fair-haired boy wearing robes that were two sizes too big for him was sorted into Gryffindor. “You think it has something to do with the new Minister of Education?” Celine asked.

“I think it’s safe to say that we’d be stupid to think otherwise. Well,” Hermione smiled. “It’s nice to see that more and more people are becoming aware of the importance of education.”

Celine tried not to giggle noticing the looks that Harry and Ron were exchanging with one another. It was nice to see that some things will never change.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The Sorting Hat cried and the last student was sorted much to the relief of the older students. Professor McGonagall stood up and smiled if not a little sadly as she gestured, “As dear Albus had once said, ‘There will be a time for speech making. This is not the time.’”

The foursome smiled fondly at the memory of their beloved albeit slightly eccentric ex-Headmaster.

“Do you remember what he wore the first night we arrived here?” Celine asked, nodding her head in thanks as Hermione poured chilled pumpkin juice into her goblet. Harry screwed up his face trying to remember while Ron mumbled incoherently through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

“Purple robes. With bright yellow stars the color of lemon sherbets.” Hermione grinned, tucking into her roast beef.

“Fohneshly...” Ron swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple surrounded by delicately protruding veins. “How do you girls remember details like that? Bloody Hell, I can barely remember what I had for dinner last Saturday.”

“Well maybe if you paid more attention to your surroundings rather than the whims of your appetite you’d be able to remember things better.” Hermione replied.

“I _do_ listen, it’s just-…”

Harry and Celine shared equally amused expressions as they tried to remind Ron and Hermione that it had been agreed during their fourth year that they weren’t allowed to pull Harry or Celine into their ‘affectionate’ bickering anymore.

“What did you say about peace this year?” Celine teased Harry as Hermione launched into a full description of just how unobservant Ron was.

“Should’ve known better.” Harry chuckled.

Once the food had all disappeared down the student’s gullets and the last dessert spoon was placed on the table, Professor McGonagall stood up instantly commanding the silence of the Great Hall.

“To our new first years, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are more than delighted to have you join our school and allowing us to teach a new generation of young witches and wizards for another year. To our older students, welcome back.” Professor McGonagall smiled warmly, her dark eyes sweeping across the many faces that were staring back at her. “Thanks to the many support from the wizarding community our dear Hogwarts was able to be brought back to her former glory in time for the beginning of term. On that note…” She paused, peering over the top of her spectacles. “-with the events that occurred last year, we have been shown again how important unity, love and friendship is among one another. Starting from tomorrow onwards there shall no longer be a restriction on sitting at other house tables during breakfast, lunch, tea, dinner and supper. Students shall sit and eat with whomever they please, _wherever_ they please. More student-bonding activities shall also be implemented starting with a masquerade ball on Hallow’s Eve.”

Argus Filch chose this moment to lean forward and murmur something to Professor McGonagall.

“Ah and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has reminded me to remind the first years as well as quite a number of the older students,” Again she peered from above her spectacles. “-that the Forbidden Forest is aptly named because it is forbidden and detention will be handed out to anyone who disobeys this rule. Also a full list of banned items will be pinned onto Mr. Filch’s door for anyone who wishes to look. Well, I think we’re all quite clear on the new policies. I’m sure all of you are looking forward to your beds and classes in the morning. Prefects, please lead the way for your respective groups of first years. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Van Allen, will you two please remain seated while the Great Hall empties. I would like a word.”

Hermione gave Celine a reassuring hug and whispered, “I’ll see you back in the dormitory.” before hurriedly heading for her last duty before bedtime; patrolling the Hogwarts entrance to make sure there weren’t any stragglers out past curfew or wandering first years eager to explore the castle. Celine stood up but made no further movements to cross the bench until the Great Hall was partially cleared before making her way to the teacher’s table.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts, Miss Van Allen and Mr. Malfoy. I trust the journey back went smoothly?” Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. The dancing flames from nearby torches picked out the fine silver hairs that peppered her eyebrows.  
Draco gave a slight shrug while Celine answered, “Better than expected.”

There was a sad smile on the older woman’s lips. “Well I hope the rest of the year shall improve. Follow me, please.”

The two prefects walked a step behind Professor McGonagall’s swishing skirts, allowing her to lead the way.  
“After much deliberation with the school board we have had the old Astronomy tower turned into special living quarters for the both of you. Now this is _not_ a privileged to be abused.”

Even without the help of her facial expression Celine could imagine the stern severity by the tone the professor spoke with.

“Both of you are expected to set an example to the other students. The aftermath of the war has not erased any old prejudices but I would like the two of you to change that. There will also be more duties as I mentioned during my speech. I hope you were paying attention to it Mr. Malfoy. Those will fall under both of your responsibilities starting with the masquerade ball. I expect there to be an activity every last Friday night of the month.”

As Professor McGonagall spoke they had taken a shortcut behind a portrait of a landscape that featured a lake which led them up a narrow set of steps. Eventually they emerged on the seventh floor behind a tapestry of a unicorn and took another turn at the end of the corridor.

Celine noticed an unfamiliar portrait at the end of the hallway: a white wolf with intelligent yellow eyes.

“This is Thunder. He was the dog the belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw whilst her life at Hogwarts.”

“Her familiar?” Celine asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled as Thunder bared his teeth, exposing his canines and pink gums. This also elicited a laugh from Draco. “He seems to have taken offense to that Van Allen.”

“That is the general consensus but Thunder resents the association. He prefers the term companion.” Professor McGonagall explained and to everyone’s chagrin Thunder began to wag his tail in affirmation.

“I’m sorry Thunder I didn’t realize you would take offense.”

His eyes looked back at her and a moment of understanding passed between them. An ache returned in her heart as she pined for her kitten.

“Stardust is the password.” Professor McGonagall said. Thunder nodded the portrait swinging open to reveal another curving flight of stairs with stone walls that were sporadically lit with torches in alabaster sconces. The stairs ended at an oak door that was so heavily polished it reflected the light from the flames.

Celine wasn’t expecting the beautiful semi-circular common room behind the mahogany door. Lavish Turkish carpets that sunk beneath their footsteps covered the otherwise chilly freestone floor, overhead a two-tiered chandelier with candles sitting in their holders casting an extra orange glow over the room. Everything else escaped Celine’s notice as her searching gaze fell on the pair of portraits that hung above the fireplace.

“Miss Van Allen, Mr. Malfoy, I’d like to formally introduce you to the founders of your respective houses, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.” Professor McGonagall said.

Celine took in the wild mane that obscured most of Godric’s face emphasizing his burliness. Eyes the color of fresh basil stared back at her acknowledging the Gryffindor tie with a slow smile. His features warmed instantly and Celine felt the muscles in her neck relax.

“Well? Are you two mute? Disrespectful youths.”

“Salazar, be nice. The two must be travel weary…Van Allen and Malfoy… Both very old names pureblood names.”

“Perhaps.”

“I beg your pardon Godric but the reason I’ve instructed the staff to place your portraits together is for the very same reason I have Miss Van Allen and Mr. Malfoy working alongside one another. They are to be separated from the other students that have been segregated since their first year into houses, to prove that they can live together and work out their differences in order to forge a new friendship. There are many prejudices that have transpired between the noble houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin and it is time to put an end to it. It does not help that you two fuel those prejudices with your constant bickering. I expect you two to guide these two as much as you possibly can.” Professor McGonagall explained.

“Good evening Mr. Slytherin, Mr. Gryffindor.” Draco said.

Salazar waved a hand. “None of that. Salazar and Godric will do. We don’t need to constantly be reminded of our age.”

“He’s been touchy ever since he lost all his hair.” Godric said.

Salazar scowled causing the lines around his face to deepen. In the portrait he is painted without a single wisp of hair on his head emphasizing the delicate curve of his crown however he did possess a beard that was admittedly pewter in color and ended just at the collarbone of the dark moss green robes he wore.

Celine tried to recall ever seeing a portrait of Salazar with hair.

“Pleased to meet you Godric and Salazar.” Celine said her eyes shifting between the cool gaze of the Slytherin and the penetrating gaze of the Gryffindor.

“Pleasure is ours. I’m glad to be out of that dungeon.” Salazar began.  
“It gives us something to do.” Godric agreed.

Professor McGonagall smiled. “You two are already agreeing isn’t that splendid? Now Mr. Malfoy, you bedroom is located up the right staircase while yours, Miss Van Allen, is up the staircase on the left. I trust that your things would have already been brought up. Tomorrow I expect the patrols to be ongoing as usual. If someone were to be sick or absent for morning rounds, you must instruct them during this Wednesday’s meeting that they are to immediately owl either one of you as replacement.”

“But what if we’re sick?” Draco asked.

“Well then Mr. Malfoy, in the event that the two of you are _simultaneously ill_ , I will perform those rounds myself.” Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. Salazar chuckled. “I think this shall be more amusing than I originally imagined.”

~*~

Celine nearly didn’t see the owl perched on her windowsill when she entered the room at the top of the left staircase that curved upwards.

It was a modestly sized room but it had large floor to ceiling windows with beautiful arches that were decorated with stained glass. Between the panels were intricate carvings of mystical creatures. A four-poster bed was against the right wall with the usual silk maroon coverings. A Gryffindor tapestry hung over her head, the needlework so exquisite, Celine found herself accidentally sitting on a distracted Rascal.

The meow halted her inspection and that was when she noticed the owl looking into the room with its large amber eyes. It was pressed up almost comically against the window: the cause of Rascal’s distraction.

Celine quickly allowed the owl in and took the letter tied to its leg. Before she could offer it some treats, it sprang up from the windowsill chestnut wings outstretched as if upset with the long wait that it had to endure.  

> **Celine,**
> 
> **I hope this letter finds you well. The years pass by but there’s nothing like enjoying the welcome feast and heading back to lie down in the comfortable four poster bed.**  
>  **Of course Fred, Lee Jordan and I wouldn’t be sleeping until the late hours of the morning. That was when we used to find the time to write down various recipes for new candies for the joke shop.**
> 
> **It all seems like yesterday to be honest.**
> 
> **Anyway, I was just doing the accounting for the shop before closing up and heading home. There was an extra bit of parchment leftover and I just had this undeniable urge to talk to you.**
> 
> **How was the train ride back? Did the kitten give you trouble? I hope not. What did you name him by the way?**  
>  **Oh Merlin, I don’t mean to come off as interrogative. It’s been a long day. I forget sometimes how taxing customers can be.**
> 
> **Sleep well.**
> 
> **Eagerly waiting your reply,**  
>  **George.**

Celine toyed with the letter her eyes occasionally glancing over to where Rascal was licking himself while sprawled on her bed. She wasn’t sure what to reply or even if she should. Though the Trouble Twins had looked identical to the last freckle, George possessed an inner romantic that Celine hadn’t expected him to have. The fact that he had chosen to write her a letter despite seeing her just hours ago spoke volumes.

_Or you could be over reacting._ An inner logic tried to dictate. _You both share a loss that only each other can understand._

The parchment slid from her fingers fluttering quietly to the floor.

_Oh Fred. We miss you._

~*~

The next morning Celine was surprised to find Draco awake and ready before her.

“Hurry up Van Allen, I’d rather get this over with and get to my cup of coffee.” Draco said barely glancing up from the book he was reading.

“I always figured you to be a tea drinking sort.” The comment left Celine’s lips before she had a chance to process it. Her tone definitely caught Draco off guard. She could see his silver eyes peering from the top of his book.

“I don’t…Not that I think about you at all-…”

_Oh Merlin’s beard Celine what are you prattling on about?_

“Look can you please get up then?” Celine finally managed before leading the way to the exit hoping that by the time that Draco caught up to her, her cheeks wouldn’t be so hot.

His footsteps alerted her of his presence as she waited by the alcove near the staircase. If Draco was surprised by her waiting he didn’t mention it rather, just made a gesture for her to follow along. Celine fell in step beside him their footsteps echoing off the stone walls the emptiness of castle suddenly amplified more than ever.

They finished the rest of their rounds in silence and mutually decided to head to the Great Hall together. The atmosphere within was different.

Laughter rang more often amidst the chatter of students swapping summer stories. The scent of pancakes and Belgian waffles interlaced with the calming undertones of ground coffee beans. A hint of a smile lingered on Celine’s face making her glance at Draco unconsciously.

To her surprise she already found him looking at her.

“See you.” He said curtly and walked in the typical direction of where the Slytherin table used to be. There were more clusters certainly but that didn’t mean that the students weren’t enjoying this new found freedom that Professor McGonagall had offered.

Celine found her friends at the end of the old Gryffindor table.

“What’s wrong?” She inquired settling between Harry and Hermione.

“We’re trying to get Hermione to try out for the team.” Harry grinned passing the tea that Celine had gestured for.

“I am not trying out for the Quidditch team, will you both please stop?” Hermione lamented. “Anyway, where were you? I went upstairs and everything is different. Parvati is withdrawn because…Well…You know…”

“I didn’t expect her to be back honestly. Haven’t the Patels pulled out their children before?” Celine took a sip of her tea enjoying the French vanilla taste in her black tea. “You know Malfoy doesn’t like tea?”

Harry and Ron shared a look.  
“Uh. No? Celine, Hermione, what happened last night?” Harry asked.

“That was what I was trying to get into. Not everyone is back so I guess they had to move people around to make different accommodations and Ginny was in your bed.”

Celine raised an eyebrow as she placed a stack of buttered pancakes onto her plate. “I was wondering who would have taken over my spot but hey, at least it’s Ginny. Where is she anyway?”

“Over with her friends.” Harry answered. “She wanted to get back in touch with them. I mean we spent the whole summer together. I can’t complain.”

“So where were you?” Hermione continued.

Celine explained her new living situation with Draco and Professor McGonagall’s aspiration for the both of them.

“That’s lunacy.” Ron said finally.

Hermione shot him a look. “Personally I think it’s a great idea.”

“Better you than me.” Harry shrugged. Celine chewed on her mouthful of pancakes thoughtfully taking her time to reply. “He hasn’t been…anything at all. Quiet and reserved.” Her mind went over the comment she had accidentally let slip this morning and feeling the heat rush to her cheeks once more. “Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“He did save my life.” Harry agreed quietly.

“And we saved _his_.” Ron reminded. Celine shrugged, “Yeah but I thought we believed that people deserve second chances.”

“Snape.” Harry added.

Ron made a sound at the back of his throat while rolling his eyes expressively. “Well I’m not sitting here if you lot are planning on having breakfast with him too. I think I’ll be sick if you do.”

The other three burst into amicable laughter.  
“I don’t think that will happen.” Celine assured. The rest of Ron’s reply was drowned out by the sound fluttering of wings. The morning post arrived surprising Celine when the same chestnut colored owl dropped a letter in her bowl of dried cereal.

“Gee thanks.” She eyed the owl as it took a long drink from her goblet.

> **Celine,**
> 
> **I honestly wasn’t expecting a reply but I figured if anyone would’ve understood sudden cravings to talk to someone it would be you. Healer Leonard said I should be writing down my thoughts but I told him I felt daft writing to essentially myself so he suggested writing to closest friends instead.**
> 
> **Unfortunately you fall under that category.**
> 
> **I like the name Rascal. From your accounts it does suit his personality. It would be interesting to visit Hogwarts again but…**
> 
> **It might be too difficult. Still.**
> 
> **Is his stone still there?**
> 
> **Of course it would be. Professor McGonagall would never allow anyone else to move it. Least of all you.**
> 
> **Verity asked when was the last time I saw Angelina and I have to admit it has been a while. I just don’t have the strength to endure her questions. They’ve recently become to incessant and prodding. But I can’t blame her. She’s just worried as any concerned friend would be. Of course Verity assumes that we’re more than that. As I recall you were on the same page.**
> 
> **Hope your week has gone by well enough. I was wondering if you had received the Hogsmeade weekend schedules yet. It might be nice if I could see you some time.**
> 
> **Just not at the castle.**
> 
> **Anyway it’s getting late and I keep the joke shop open on weekends. I gave Verity the weekend off. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so hasty. I’ll regret it tomorrow surely.**
> 
> **Eagerly waiting your reply,**  
>  **George.**

 

“Who’s that from?” Ron asked from across the table. Celine folded the letter, slipping it into her messenger bag as she made a mental note to reply later.  
“Someone.” Celine replied before changing the topic to their impending classes.


End file.
